Stormbreaker: Isolation
by DoctorPortal
Summary: Starting nearly 40 years before the events of Stormbreaker: Book I, This is the story of Nova Xaris and the journey he makes between his escape from the project until he meets D'razz, and subsequently the others. Note: This is a Side Story, so please be sure to read The Stormbreaker Chronicles: Book I first! Otherwise, It'll be very confusing.


_STORMBREAKER:_

 _Isolation_

By Noah Harston

 **Chapter One: Going Way Back**

The _Stormbreaker_ Crew sat aboard their newly-refitted ship. After the damage it had sustained on Naboo, the _Stormbreaker_ had spent nearly three months in a shipyard, undergoing a long series of repairs, redesigns, and refits. After it was all said and done, the _Stormbreaker_ _Mk. II_ had emerged better than she had ever been before. And now, her brave crew sat in the common living area, waiting as final preparations were made for their departure.

After several moments of silence, Nara spoke up.

"Hey, guys," she said, "I've got an idea for what we can be doing..."

They all leaned forward in their chairs. Rei spoke up.

"I'm all ears. What've you got?" she asked.

"We tell stories," Nara replied. "Goodness knows there are things I'm curious about with each and every one of you."

Nova's eyes seemed to glaze over somewhat. He seemed lost in thought, but Nara brought him out of it.

"Nova?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"Wh-what?" he replied.

"You're first," Nara said. Nova's face become placid, and his eyes looked old. Winson interjected.

"Remember, Nova," he said, "I'd like to think that not _all_ of your past is dark and bleak..."

Nova looked over at him. They exchanged a knowing glance. Seeing it, Nara shot them both an inquisitive look.

"Winson, what are you talking about?" she asked. Before Winson could answer, Nova

interjected.

"It's a long story," Nova said, then sighed heavily.

"But...," he continued, glancing at Winson,

"...I think It's a story I'm finally ready to tell."

* * *

 _16 BBY: Nearly 38 Years Earlier…._

The ambient noise level was high as the station bustled with people, all going about their business, living out their daily lives. People of all walks of life, all mashed together on a lone space station along a major trade route. The station was only a few light years from Kamino, but that was of little interest to any of the patrons funnelling their way through the hallways and corridors.

Except, that is, for the young, terrified little boy, who sat and watched from high above, crouched in an air vent.

The boy wore a long, red coat, with brown pants. His hair was dark brown and wild, and his eyes were a piercing shade of vibrant light blue. His face was covered with soot, and his clothes were faded and torn in places.

As he watched, his stomach began to rumble. It had been days since he'd eaten. He climbed through the vents until he found an opening, then leaped down through it. He looked up and moved his hand at the vent door, which then closed shut without him even touching it. He walked slowly and carefully around the corner, and pressed himself against the side of a food cart. He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

Suddenly, a fruit above his head slowly lifted off the display, and floated towards him.

" _Hey!"_ a voice shouted. The boy's eyes shot open, where a station officer was staring right at him. The boy grabbed the fruit and ran. The officer got up off his stool and chased him.

The boy ran through the crowd, dodging and weaving between people, where the officer struggled to keep up. After several minutes, the boy rounded a corner, and pressed himself against it. The officer ran past him. With a sigh, the boy turned to look at his catch. But just before he could take a bite, a voice spoke up right in front of him.

"You know," it said, "stealing isn't something I'd expect from someone your age..."

The boy jumped, rearing back.

The voice chuckled. It sounded warmhearted, and kind.

"There, there, I'm not going to do anything to you," the voice said, then revealed itself. Out of the shadows stepped a man, of moderate height, with light brown hair, and sparkling emerald-green eyes.

"Except, perhaps," the man said, "I'll buy you a proper meal."

* * *

"So," the man said, "What did you say your name was?"

The boy was so busy wolfing down food that he had to take a minute to swallow. When he spoke, his voice was high and young in pitch, but much more mature in tone.

"Oh, uh, It's Nova. Nova Xaris."

"Well, Nova," the man continued, "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Winson. Winson S'vaan."


End file.
